vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven A. Starphase
Summary Steven A. Starphase (スティーブン・Ａ・スターフェイズ, Sutībun A Sutāfeizu) full name Steven Alan Starphase is Libra's second-in-command. A shady man with many connections. Seemingly laid back, he gives off an air of a suave businessman, always with a quip or sardonic comment to make about the situation. When crossed, however, he shows a ruthless side, and is not above using his connections to make 'problems' disappear. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Steven Alan Starphase Origin: Kekkai Sensen Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist and Marksman, Blood Manipulation (Able to manipulate blood for various purposes), Ice Manipulation (Able to create ice from blood), Absolute Zero (All of his moves are stated to be at absolute zero temperatures), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High), Heat Manipulation (Able to create extremely cold temperatures), Durability Negation (Capable of freezing people at absolute zero temperatures from inside), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Blood users are shown to be able to refill their own blood at supernatural speeds), Limited Air Manipulation via Viento del Cero Absoluto, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Is fine having AZ blood rushing in his veins) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable if not superior to both Dog Hummer and Zapp Renfro, who can destroy part of the building with a B2B and can cut an evil God that sliced a large building in half to pieces respectively) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable if not superior to K.K., who can shoot electricity and can keep up with Blood Breed, who can react to it easily) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Isn't overwhelmingly weaker than Dog Hummer) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Able to take hits from Blood Breeds) Stamina: High. Able to fight for hours while losing blood. Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Decently high. As a second-in-command of Libra, he is the brain of the group, solving a lot of Libra's problems by himself. Weaknesses: He will lose blood if he uses his power too much. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Esmeralda Blood Freeze (エスメラルダ式血凍道, Esumeraruda-shiki Kettōdō?):' Steven's ability allows him to decrease the temperature of his blood in order to freeze targets. **'Avión del Cero Absoluto (絶対零度の地平 (アヴィオンデルセロアブソルート), Avion deru Sero Abusorūto, "Plane of Absolute Zero"):' Steven stands firm and freezes the entire ground. **'Lanza del Cero Absoluto (絶対零度の槍 (ランサデルセロアブソルート), Ransa deru Sero Abusorūto, "Lance of Absolute Zero"):' A long-ranged based attack that Steven either summons or launches spears of ice. **'Escudo del Cero Absoluto (絶対零度の盾 (エスクードデルセロアブソルート), Esukūdo deru Sero Abusorūto, "Shield of Absolute Zero"):' Steven summons a giant block of ice which he uses as a shield or barrier. **'Viento del Cero Absoluto (絶対零の風 (ヴィエントデルセロアブソルト), Viento deru Sero Abusorūto, "Wind of Absolute Zero"):' Steven use wind blow and he pulls out the wind-borne particles of blood and freezes the wind-blown enemy. **'Aguja del Cero Absoluto (絶対零度の小針 (アグハデルセロアブソルート), Aguha deru Sero Abusorūto, "Needles of Absolute Zero"):' Steven uses droplets of blood to form into needle-like objects to pierce into his opponent's skin and freezes them from the inside-out. This technique is particularly subtle and the target may very well not notice Steven's blood entering them until he freezes them, sometimes several hours later. **'Espada del Cero Absoluto (絶対雰度の剣 (エスパダデルセロアブソルト), Esupada deru Sero Abusorūto, "Blade of Absolute Zero"):' Steven turns blood into an ice blades and then targets his enemies in a row strike until the enemy is ripped apart by the ice blades. Ice blades thrust into the enemy to knock out a few moments. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kekkai Sensen Category:Studio Bones Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8